Ire
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: He had been watching her for a while, but never in his existence had he been so excited over a mating call. She'd be the first he'd accept and he'd be her last.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1:**

* * *

><p>shaky sigh echoed through the dark room, and the sound was not pleasant to the ears of the Young girl. She had been left alone for the night and the wind was hurling at her it seemed, the light outside had almost disappeared and the kitchen cupboard slammed itself shut… when had it been left open?<p>

The light above her head suddenly flickered on and off and she felt cold, was the heater off or something? She walked, her socks making the wooden floors creak. She heard dripping and suddenly a flash of light in the sky, and just then the front door was being bolted open! She covered her mouth and ran upstairs in search for something to protect herself, but as she reached the stairs a pair of hands grabbed her and-!

Pause. "That was the worst terror movie I've seen in my entire life!" said Ten-ten who still had the silver control in her one hand and a cup of milk in the other, figures the girl could eat while watching the serial killer disembowel his victim.

Beside her, four girls shivered –well, two- and one of the blondes laughed, "You're the one who claimed that this was _the_ movie of the year", the brunette in possession of the control shrugged and stood from her position on the ivory couch. "Remind me to never listen to the flirty cinema dude again" and with a group chuckle they hit play and resumed the movie.

The rest of the movie was watched in silence, with the occasional munch of popcorn and other junk food that Sakura insisted was present. A movie night was definitely not a movie night without junk food and fattening drinks made with syrup and all sorts of things.

Sakura had invited them to her house that Saturday night, well, her friends sort of invited _themselves_ but anyways, technicalities. They were all used to showing up at each other's houses anyway. She looked at the LCD screen on her wall and shivered, she secretly hated terror movies, she guessed she was sort of a wimp in that sense. She could deal with corpses and anatomy and being a volunteer at the hospital while she finished her studies at Todai University but hand her **one** terror movie and she was done.

Next to her, shivering slightly was Hinata. Sakura felt better that she was not the only one who hated that genre but then deflated when she looked at her other three friends. Ten-ten, Ino and Temari were into this crap, mostly Ten-ten though. Ino was more of the crappy romantic films and Temari enjoyed anything with some sort of action into it.

Sakura was more of the comedy flicks kind-of-girl, but she didn't mind watching some gore as long as it was not often, she didn't know if she'd be able to ace her exams without any sleep…

As the night progressed, all the girls had a great time with laughs, drinks and talks. Ino narrowed her eyes as she drank her nth glass of sake, "Hinata-chan! Why haven't you fucked that pretty boy of yours?" she shrieked and Hinata's face went red. "W-What are you talking about, Ino-chan?" she said quietly but her face gave her away.

Ino snorted and Sakura blinked, what pretty boy of Hinata's? she had no idea! Taking another sip of her sake, she looked at the raven haired girl sitting across her and watched her fumble with the hem of her purple blouse. Hinata took a deep sigh and blushed even harder, if possible and said, "W-Well, there's this boy… he is… incredibly nice and…" she paused and her friends leaning closer, eyes wide and curious, "I might like him" she whispered and Temari whistled while Ten-ten hugged her close, she was just so cute!

After a long nice chat on how to make this boy like her back -_he sounds hot! Jump his bones!_ From Ino- and some more nonsense giggling, Ino decided to bring out the heavy artillery. "Say, we should play truth or dare!" she said while jumping in her seat. Sakura got a sudden chill but ignored it, stupid heater! Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't.

After an insistent pair of blondes finished ranting, they decided to play, why not? Well, the answer came to them ten shots of sake later.

"So anyways, I had him under me, panting and moaning and saying I was the best he'd ever had and I was like "Of course I am! I made you c-!" the very drunk Ten-ten was shut up by a blushing Hinata, "Ten-Ten! I do not need to know that! Especially of my cousin!" she shook her mind and blushed ten times harder. The poor girl looked like she's combust at any point.

Ino laughed and when the laughing was finally letting them talking properly, the fit blonde shoved a finger in Sakura's face and said "YOU! I dare you to invoke a spirit!" she said as she giggled madly and Sakura laughed, "You lard-face! I have to choose between truth _or_ dare! You don't get to pick for me!" she said but complied anyways, Ino was jerking her chain.

"I happen to have a witchcraft book" came the silent comment from Temari and Ten-ten clapped with enthusiasm, "Sakura you must invoke a sexy demon!" she said. "you haven't gotten laid since the Kiba era and Kami knows that's been **years**!" she said and laughed out loud. Somehow, Sakura felt as if she was being watched but dismissed the thought immediately.

She pouted, "It hasn't been years! And besides, I'm way too focused in my studies to date someone" she mumbled and drank some more sake, it was around 3am and everyone was getting tired. Yawns started passing around and soon, Sakura was fighting away sleep.

"I'm tired" came out of all the girl's mouths and they blinked, laughing at saying the exact same thing at the exact same time. Finally, they left to their dorms and Sakura stayed in her apartment. She wished that they lived closer by but then again, she couldn't get everything she wanted.

She blinked at the sudden text she got about ten minutes later about the 'spell' that would 'invoke a hot-piece-of-ass demon' as Temari wrote. She laughed and decided that she had to do it in order to prove herself, she was no sissy. She got six candles out and set them up in a circle, lighting them all and then sitting down in the middle, she took a piece of paper and wrote on it her name in kanji symbols, she pricked her thumb and smeared a couple drops of blood onto it and inhaled in and out thrice.

Then she said what the text said, six times.

"Acta Sanctorum ad hoc ad libitum" and then nothing happened. She held her breath for a couple of seconds then started laughing at herself for being silly, just as she was standing up, one by one, the candles blew out and the room went dark.

Sakura tensed and then she felt it, the air around her felt so heavy, like lead. She felt as if she wasn't careful, she'd suffocate. Then the lightest touch lingered on her shoulders and she gasped and fumbled for the light switch.

The light lit the room and there, in the middle of the circle was a man. And she promptly fainted.

00

00

He looked at her, really looked at her and smirked. How much of a coincidence was it that the very same girl who he had been observing lately had invoked his presence? He would have not asked for anything better. He took powerful strides to her unconscious body and lifted her up easily, she was too light. He scowled, this girl would need proper nourishment to endure his stamina. It would not do for her to faint while he pleasured her.

He smirked when she snuggled against his chest, seeking the nearest heat source and mumbled something that sounded much like "so warm". He set her on the bed and watched her for a couple of seconds, the thumb she had prickled still had some blood on it and he took her small hands and sucked her finger.

She mumbled something and her eyes started opening, just to find some handsome man sucking on her finger! She jerked her hand away and hit herself against the headboard, earning a yelp and a curse. The man looked at her with hooded eyes and his arms crossed on his chest.

"Who are you!" she yelled and stood on the bed, holding a pillow to her chest, the blouse was riding off her shoulder and his black eyes zoned in on that. "Hn." He said and arched an eyebrow, "You, aa, invoked me" he said with a smirk and she looked completely surprised. "I invoked you? That cannot be true!" she said and dropped the pillow on her bed.

"You signed a blood contract and tied yourself to me, _Sakura_", the way he said her name made her gulp. He smirked, "You have become my bride and you do know what that implies, don't you?" he said and the way he made it sound was so… so sensual. She blinked and tilted her head to the head, she did not comprehend.

That motion made him growl and it took all his self control to not pin her to the bed right then and there, but then he re-thought that. She was obviously attracted to him, so he would take advantage of that. He smirked and stepped closer to her, getting her under him so fast all she could do was blink.

He rolled his hips against hers and heard her gasp, closing her eyes at the raw pleasure that shot through her at that moment. "Sakura" he growled and she opened her eyes slowly, almost lazily, "I won't repeat myself. I am Sasuke, and you are mine" and with that he sealed her forever. He kissed her and kept a slow tempo of his rolling hips against hers. Making her world spin and her head lose control.

* * *

><p><em><strong>this is the first part, hopefully the second part will be uploaded soon! R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**WobblyWally**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** DNON.

After such a long time of not updating, here I am, trying my best at pleasing you all.

00

00

00

00

If she had understood what was happening, she would have had a witty retort in her mind. If she knew who this man –this.. this creature!- was, she would of tried running. But she was too late. She was too slow.

Perhaps the hit against her head was too hard? Was she imagining things again? She had a tendency to have wild dreams, dreams featuring the man who was now attached to her lips, making all sorts of funny noises come from the back of her throat. Oh my, was that really her? It sounded like a purring cat!

She closed her eyes tight, hoping that this was a nightmare and there really was no man rolling his hips against hers, making her as wet as she was getting.

There was not dream, a man was molesting her in her own room! Filling her head with determination, she bit on the stranger's lip and pushed him away with all her strength, managing to push him a few steps away.

The dark haired man was looking at her with hooded eyes and a face that made her want to jump him! Her eyes widened at her train of thought, what in the hell was wrong with her? She covered her mouth with a hand and looked at him with a frown.

Sasuke was amazed at this human's sheer determination. Lesser women had allowed him to get what he wanted from them and there she was, the pink haired girl who couldn't have been higher than 5 feet 3 and she was making him shake from desire.

Never had Sasuke tasted a pair of lips like this and never had he wanted something so bad in his existence. His eyes narrowed. This woman, this Sakura girl was his, she had given herself to him and what he wanted, he got.

He pushed her against the wall and pulled her hand away from her mouth, making her gasp out loud and making her sound so pure that he ached to tarnish her. To make her feel desire but from the looks of it, she was on the edge of her sanity. He could also _smell_ her too. The sweet smell that came from between her thighs was calling out for him, making the blood in his veins pump and his body tense in pure agony. He needed to taste her.

This _bond_ was strong even before she called for him, he knew that, he reasoned or tried to as his hand trapped both her wrists and the other one fondled her full breast, surprised at how big she was considering her thin body. What else did that oversized shirt cover from his black eyes?

His lips connected with hers once more, swallowing her moans of pure delight as he touched her chest- something he was now sure had remained untouched so far. He smirked into the kiss and her lips responded with underacted desire and hidden passion that burst like a dam, flooding him with her touch and her attraction.

He couldn't do this anymore, he was stronger than humans but his control was about to snap and just as he was going to pull away, she sucked on his tongue. She really didn't know what she had gotten herself into. The hand that had previously been on her breats slid down to her torso and further down into her shorts, making her growl. Sasuke had never wanted a human like this before, and such a fiery vixen he had accepted, indeed.

Her eyes opened wide as he rubbed a particularly sensitive spot and he chuckled at her reaction, he would really enjoy consummating their relationship.

How old was she? He wondered as he watched her red cheeks and flushed body, her head leaned back in ecstasy. She might have been nineteen, perhaps only seventeen, she did look young after all. He wondered how loud he'd make her scream as he dropped to his knees and parted her legs without any resistance from her.

His answer? _Really_ loud.

She laid there, out of breath and her mind blank. Her chest was heaving from the mind-blowing orgasm she had just had. Was this real? The tongue licking her inner thigh seemed real. She squeaked as he nipped her and she lifted her head just to see an intense pair of jade eyes watching her from between her thighs. His smirk was only making her blush more!

She was not like this! She narrowed her eyes and regained some of her composure, pushing her body upwards and away from the stranger who had just… who had just..- his hand grabbed her ankle and proceeded to lick his way up her legs, giving her light nips and bites on her chest and finally, he pulled her onto his lap, making her very aware of his excitement as it throbbed underneath her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out- "!".

She punched his arm with all her strength, only to discover that the only one she'd hurt was herself. This man- this thing!- was incredible. She gawked at him as his hips started the torturous slow-motion rolling against her wet self.

She screamed and pushed him away, getting off her bed and pulling whatever was near her to cover her body from his eyes as he smirked at her reaction.

He kneeled on the bed, exposing his entire naked body to her as if he did not mind at all. Her eyes widened as she accidentally looked at the size of his-!

She could not stay here any longer! She was alone and from what she had witnessed, this man was too strong for her to defend herself. She did what she thought best, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, pulling the shirt she had apparently grabbed and noticing it was not hers. It was that strange man's!

She heard his chuckle and she swore she felt like a baby deer running from the panther! She felt her cheeks burn and her eyes were filled with unshed tears, she could not believed what had happened over the last half an hour!

She clutched at her chest- this creature had claimed that she had invoked him but that couldn't be, right? He had said that she had binder herself to him with blood. Was that what she did as she cut her thumb? She had only followed through on her stupid dare! She refused to believe that this was true!

She hid in the corner of her bathroom and waited for the man to go away, Sasuke, she thought was his name chose to open the door at that precise moment. Walking in like the door hadn't been locked, she saw the door knob fall onto the floor and she screamed, trying to run beside him and out the door.

His strong arm stopped her and instead his other hand took a firm yet not strong hold of her jaw, making her look at his eyes, his red and spinning eyes.

She couldn't believe that she was supposed to be bonded to this man now, but as her eyes slowly closed, she thought that his red eyes were somewhat pretty, with the way the sparkled and all.

00

00

00

She woke up with a start, clutching her chest and rubbing her thighs together to try to appease her quenching desire. She looked around the room in a crazed state and only calmed down when everything seemed to be the same way it was and she was alone.

She remembered her wild dreams, the dreams in which a dark haired man and a pink haired woman danced the sinful dance until her voice was horse from screaming and his grunts filled the room. She wiped the sweat off her face and looked at her attire; she was wearing an oversized shirt that was definitely not hers. She opened her mouth to scream but the door opening stopped her.

There, standing in all his morning glory, was Sasuke Uchiha, in only a pair of black slacks and crossed arms. "Good morning, _yome._ Slept well?" and with his seductive smirk, Sakura promptly screamed.

He didn't find her screams amusing, but the situation was. He leaned against the door frame and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "are you done now?" was all he said to her before walking slowly to her.

"Get away from me, you.. you rapist!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at him and he dropped his smirk. A rapist? That was a new nickname. He was not particularily fond of it.

"Sakura, if I raped you then you were a very willing victim" he said in a clear voice and she blushed until she put her hair to shame. She couldn't manage to get any words out of her plump limps and he chuckled as he laid on top of her body before she could even blink.

"Now, where is my morning kiss?" he murmured against her lips before he crashed them onto hers, his tongue invading her mouth and making her squeal in satisfaction. Her hands were clenched and she placed her fists on his chest, ready to push him away until his tongue brushed against her palate, making her growl in a husky tone that made him ravage her.

If this was the way she'd be woken up every morning, she didn't _entirely _mind it- she opened her eyes and bit his tongue. That earned her a glare but she did not care. She was going to get answers damn it!

It didn't help that she could feel her thighs getting wet again and from his smirk, she knew he knew she knew what he did to her. Ugh. All she wanted was to continue going to school and-!

School! Her head turned sharply to her nightstand, where the clock said it was already late and she'd miss her first class if she didn't hurry up.

Forgetting his presence, she ran to her closet and grabbed what she saw, a pair of jeans, flats and a blouse. Running to the shower, she stepped in and hoped to make it to class before her sensei noticed her absence.

He blinked at the utter dismissal this girl had just given him. He looked at the time, what was so important that had taken her entire attention? With a scowl, he got up and looked at the bathroom door before disappearing from the room as if he'd never been there in the first place. He had some things to settle before Sakura could finally be his completely.

00

00

00

He watched with a frown and a glare from the shadows as she ran and hugged a man who had a glint in his eyes. A glint that he knew all too well. Foolish mortals, they were always chasing what they were never meant to have.

He stepped out from where he was barely visible and walked towards his woman with the calm that was characteristic of him, or at least was before he met her. Their bond might not have been reinforced yet but he could feel her and he wanted her. No man was going to come between them and with a glare, he placed his arm around the pink haired girl, thus making it clear who she belonged to.

Her silent gasp was probably the most erotic thing he had seen in his centuries of life and he smirked at her blushing face, did this girl ever have a normal, pale complexion? He doubted it

Without turning to the unnamed man, his fingers grabbed her chin and he kissed her, his tongue licking her bottom lip. Her hands flew to his shirt and he grumbled in approval. She was learning quickly, she was rolling waves of attraction off her petite body and he welcomed her poorly disguised desire.

The man in front of them chocked on his own spit and was mumbling incoherent things at the site in front of him. There was his Sakura-senpai, making out with an Adonis in front of him!

Sakura could not focus. His canine was nibbling on her lower lip as his tongue fondled with hers. She was only brought back to reality when she heard the shrill screams of girls around them, probably ogling at the man kissing her.

She pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes. Would this man ever leave her alone? His name was Sasuke, right? She had only met him last night yet she had been more intimate with this man than with any other person in her nineteen years of existence.

He smirked and turned to the man, glaring at him as he pulled Sakura against him. Pretending to be a part of their weak race would do for now, until Sakura surrendered her body and soul to the demon that ruled the underworld and who planned to conquer her heart as well.

Sakura blinked and blushed as she noticed all the attention they had attracted, she hid her face in his chest. How was it possible that she was being so… so close to him?! He had practically sexually abused her, _not that she complained,_ but.. but.. how would she ever explain this to her friends?

_- Oh yeah, remember that stupid spell you dared me to do? It worked and now I'm some demon's bride. A sexy demon who enjoys molesting me while I'm half-asleep -_

Her friends would flip. She placed her hands flat against Sasuke's chest "I- I need to go to class…" she mumbled and he took her hand in his. "Let's go then…" he looked at everyone and then at her emerald green eyes. "… tsuma".

Earning shrieks and gasps, he led her into the huge university and she stared at their connected hands, relishing the warm that he offered. He turned to look at her, watching her as she stared at their joined hands, "Sakura" he called.

She looked up, surprised that she had been caught and smiled at him. She might have been stupid but this- Sasuke made her feel things she hadn't felt before and even though it scared her, she could feel a sick excitement at the attention he was giving her- she waited for him to speak and he stopped midway in the hallway.

As everyone watched and whispered, he kissed the top of her head and smirked. "Do not forget that you belong to me now, Omae".

* * *

><p><strong>How about this? I know that Sakura's behavior goes against the strong personality she usually has but she'll get there eventually. I hope you liked it!<strong>

**-W**


End file.
